overdrive_campsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rune
'''Rune '''is a contestant in Duo Multidrive and Ultimate Overdrive: Fire And Ice. He is best known as the team captain of the Paladins in UOFAI, and the leader of his 'alliance'. Gameplay Duo Multidrive After a rather mediocre first season for Boris in Freezing Overdrive as Extinguisher, he decided to choose a custom character for DM, which was Rune. He signed himself and his main ally from FO, Ice Token, up to be on a team, which would be the Paladins. Unlike Extinguisher, the Paladins did remarkably well despite Ice Token's low scores and Rune basically carrying the team, only getting a few votes each elimination. As for relations, Rune was primarily allied with Ice Token, and respected the majority of the other competitors. His only major rivals were Ice Orb, continuing from the previous season, and Lock, while he made peace with Fire Orb due to his gameplay. Everything went pretty well until Episode 8B, where the Paladins had to choose a wire. Rune chose the red wire (the danger wire), and the Paladins got eliminated. Rune is now supporting the Reapers and the Healers in the finale because "they've been the underdogs of the season, and their gameplay was amazing for them to get this far". Indeed, Rune's wish came true when the Healers won DM. Ultimate Overdrive: Fire And Ice Pre-Trios Rune was chosen as one of the 8 team captains for the next season, Ultimate Overdrive: Fire And Ice. The team he got was... you guessed it, the Paladins. Then, he sort of recruited his entire team, except for Tri and Face. Among his new teammates were two new members of his 'alliance': Void and Cornflower. Unlike Duo Multidrive, the team had not done well (being in last place the whole time until replacements came), as Face and Shieldo have been eliminated and Gamepad and Tri are pretty much inactive. However, fortune looked up for the Paladins when Gamepad and Tri went up for re-signups and were replaced by Apple and Punching Bag, and the team started doing better until Trios came along in 12A. Trio Stage When Buggles announced the Trio stage, Void quickly created a trio consisting of himself, Lava Token, and Rune, excluding Cornflower much to the distaste of both her and Rune. Rune's trio became the Paladins once again, and due to the fact that the three teammates worked well together, the team often did well in challenges and counting raw scores (no frogs), the Paladins even won the rap battle challenge due to the slightly humorous nature of their lyrics (I.E. pee pee poo poo, pee pee pee poo poo) and a well-done music video, including Rune's user and text-to-speech voices (LT and Void couldn't get their lines done in time) rapping out the lyrics. Due to their win and Boulder quitting, Squeaks got to rejoin the game. However, Rune also faced controversy regarding his rivalry with Lock, and he may have almost gotten UOFAI cancelled because of it, and then things were finally cleared up with them. Once Trios end, Rune hoped that he and his friends can all be on one team again. Post-Trios In fact, Rune was lucky enough to have his trio and Cornflower on the reformed Paladins. Future It is said that Rune will compete in the fifth season, Phantom Multidrive, and possibly the sixth, Omega Overdrive: Final. Trivia * Rune's user hosts a camp called The New York Camp. Many involved in the Overdrive series have competed in TNYC's three seasons, including all of the Paladins in UOFAI (except Tri, Apple, and Punching Bag), Forky, Brick, Arrow, Disco Ball, and Buggles himself. * In fact, both winners of TNYC have competed in an Overdrive season. Cornflower's user, Penguin3806, played Object Ronald in all three seasons of TNYC and won the first season and got second in the second season. Item Block's second user, Peekystar, won the second season as Venus. The third season is ongoing. * Rune competes in the second season of his user's object show, The Ultimate Winner. Similar to UOFAI, he is a team captain, leading The Shiny Shields, which has a shield as a mascot (it actually is sort of a parody of the Paladins). However, his team is completely different, with no other UOFAI contestants competing (though Fruit Fly was recommended for the show twice and failed to get in both times, and Hyperdrive was up for debuting in TUWR 16 and did not get in). Category:Contestants